Team Play
Team Play (Episode) is the third episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis When Bunga informs the rest of the lion guard that a baby antelope is lost in the canyon. The lion guard have to find the antelope before the hyenas do. Transcript (The Lion Guard was at the watering hole waiting for Bunga so they can start their patrol) -Fuli: What's taking Bunga so long? We're going to be late for are patrol. -Kion: Don't worry Fuli. Im sure that bunga will show up. He's never late. -Fuli: I hope so (Just then bunga runs towards kion and the others) -Kion: Bunga?! What's going on? -Bunga: Kion! We got to hurry up! A baby antelope is lost in the canyon! And the Hyena's are tracking him! -Kion: There's no time to waste! We have to find him Before the hyena's do. Let's Go. -Bunga: Zuka Zuma! (The lion guard leaves and makes there way to the canyon.Once there they stop at the edge of the cliff) -Kion: Ono! Can you scan the area to find the antelope's location? -Ono: I can try! (Ono files into the clouds and uses his keen eyesight but he can't see anything because of all the sand) I can't pinpoint the antelope's location from all that sand from the whirlwinds. The only way we can find him is if we descend into the canyon. (Unknown by the lion guard, a cheetah was listening to the conversion) -Duma: Huh?!? That's interesting... -Beshte: I've got an idea kion, We can all go down together,so we can cover the area individually -Kion: Great Idea, Beshte! (The lion guard keep a distance between each other, when Duma approaches them from above) -Duma: You're wasting your time, lion guard! I'm so fast that i'm gonna find that baby in no time . Everyone will see that i'm better than you guys! -Ono: But it's dangerous to go in there alone when hyenas are around. (But Duma runs off before Ono could Finnish his statement) -Kion: Come on, we got to save that antelope and stop that cheetah before he gets hurt. Till the pride lands’ end... -All: Lion guard Defends! (Meanwhile, in the canyon, Duma finds the baby antelope) -Duma: Hee hee! I knew it! I'm the first! -Janja: Make that the second. And you're all alone against all five of us. (Janja and his clan begins to surround Duma and the antelope. Suddenly, they hear a noise and turn around to find a strange shadow against the wall.) -Chungu: Janja, What is that?! -Janja: I don't know and i don't want to find out. Let's Go Boys. (Janja and his clan run off and the lion guard reveled themselves as the shadow monster) -Kion: Don't worry. You're Safe now. -Duma: Thanks, Lion guard. I've couldn't fight off all those hyenas. -Kion: You're Welcome.Now let's return the antelope to his mother. (After they return the baby antelope to his mother. Duma approaches the Lion Guard) -Duma: I've learned a lesson today. Speed is not everything if you are alone. -Kion: Team Play is Important -Fuli: But we can keep practicing and see who reaches the water puddle first! -Duma: You're on, Fuli (The rest of the Lion Guard laughs) Characters * Kion * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Bunga * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Duma (debut) Trivia * This Episode Is Based Of The comic form The Lion Guard Magazine,Team Play. Category:Fanfiction Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Episodes